Out of Reach
by M. Scarlett
Summary: I wish I would have known she was the daughter of my stepmom. Now when I see her gorgeous face at family dinners, I'm going to think of our night together and how good she tasted and how amazing it felt to be inside her. She might think it was a one time thing but it's not. I'm going to have her again no matter what. (Step-sibling story, might not be for everyone)
1. Prolouge

**TROY**

They say true love only comes once in a lifetime and that when you find it or it finds you, you just know. In my twenty nine years of living, I never once experienced that. My old therapist, Linda, thinks it's because I have a fuck load of trust and intimacy issues. I don't think that's the case, but she swears those issues where embedded in me by my mother because she abandoned my father and I when I was a baby. All Linda ever wanted to talk about in our sessions was my mother, it annoyed the shit out of me hence why she's my _old_ therapist and why I will no longer be seeing her.

Love isn't something I'm dead set on finding but the bachelor lifestyle and one night stands are starting to get a bit outdated. Throughout my adult years, I spent all of my time hooking up and trying to prove to my father that I was worthy of being the heir to his precious multi-million dollar company, ProBolton Cloud. I dated for some time, but ultimately no one ever held my attention more than my father's company did. None of the women I was with were special enough to make me _feel that connection, that we all look for _Linda's words, not mine. Now that I'm reaching my thirties, my priorities have begun to shift. With my father constantly pestering me about grandchildren and wanting me to have a big family, I can't help but want to settle down.

Although I didn't grow up with my mother, I had lots of mother figures in my life. My father married six times and even though his marriages weren't successful, his hope to find his true love never deteriorated. He was a romantic with a big heart, even after getting his broken by my mother. He always used to tell me "_All the money in the world will never be equivalent to what you feel when you have someone you love at your side"._ Deep down, I really did envy him because it's just that easy for him. After his last divorce, he told me that he was just going to slow down and focus on the company. Then a month ago, I received a fancy ass invitation with his scripted name all over it.

Easily loving women was obviously my father's vice. I knew that and he knew it too. Bart Bolton wasn't afraid to do what I couldn't. Now, don't you dare think Linda was right because she's obviously not. I think I'm capable of love... I just haven't found someone worthy of mine.

"How do I look?"

I can't help but roll my eyes at my dad's nervousness. After how many weddings do the nerves subside? I would swear that by the third, he'd be a pro. "Bart, get over yourself" I respond jokingly, glancing in the mirror and fixing my red tie. He chuckles and glances at his white Rolex. Dad and Lisa, my soon to be stepmother, decided on a white and red wedding. Lisa was going off about how she wanted everything to be perfectly coordinated and all that shit. Truth be told, I just want this day to be over already.

Since my father has been completely devoted to this wedding, I've been covering him at work and there's just a lot of shit I gotta take care of. Business has been booming and I have a major business deal in the making that will for sure win my father over. Plus, he asked me to watch over my new step sister, Gabriella, and help her find an apartment while he and Lisa go on their honeymoon. I have yet to meet her, but I just want to check her off my mental to do list so first thing tomorrow morning is apartment shopping.

"You ready to go out there?" I smile at him, his brown eyes shining. "Of course. Thank you so much for being here with me, Troy. I love you," he grabs me by the back of my neck and hugs me tightly. What a pussy. "I love you too, Dad".

We walk up to the altar just as the sound of the organ starts to fill the church. "I hope this is it for you, Pops," I whisper over to him and get an eye roll in response. As I look forward to the doors, my glance is automatically drawn to the prettiest light brown colored eyes I've ever seen. The possessor of said eyes, is a tiny little thing. Five foot five even with those ridiculous white heels on. Chocolate colored curls cascading down her back. The red satin dress she was wearing displayed her delicious curves in the best way possible. The neckline so low, it made my mouth water a bit. Her body is exactly what wet dreams are made of.

The little vixen takes a seat in the inward corner of first aisle, closest to where my father and I are standing. Truthfully up close, she's breathtaking. Mind you, I've known plenty of beautiful women in my lifetime, but her face was just one that couldn't be forgotten. Stunning heart shaped face with full pouty red colored lips, a cute button nose, thick arched eyebrows and long lashes that adorned those beautiful eyes. I didn't know I was staring until her eyes met my own, hers suggestive filled with complete mischievous. She licked her lips seductively and just like that I was hard as rock.

From that moment forward, everything was a blur. Before you know it the reception was over and I was bringing her back to my place. Her mouth tasted of champagne and strawberries. As soon as her dress came off, I was filled with hunger. I wanted her like I've never wanted anyone before in my life. Her body so soft, so perfect and edible. I licked and kissed her all over and then ate her pretty little pussy until she cried. She was so beautiful to watch, I couldn't get enough. When I was finally inside her, I was done for. Being with her made me feel like I couldn't breathe. My heart pounding in my chest and my body in complete bliss. It was a feeling I had never felt before. And I wanted more.

I just wish I would have known. I wish I would have known this was the day my whole life would change because of _her_. I wish I would have known that she was the girl I was supposed to look after, Lisa's daughter. Because now when I see her gorgeous face at family dinners, I'm going to think of her when she's coming. I'm going to think about how good she tasted and how amazing it felt to be inside her.

And even though now Gabriella can't stand to look at me, her cheeks red and flustered. I know she still wants me and I don't care how much shit it gets me into, I'm going to have her again no matter what.

Don't kill me I had so many ideas popping into my head that I decided to rewrite this because I want Troy to be open to falling inlove instead of being a pessimist about it. Let me know what you think or if you like it the other way better xx


	2. Chapter One

**Gabriella**

* * *

"Here's your table, Miss." The waiter flahes a bright, dazzling smile my way. "Is there anything else I can get for you while you wait for your party to arrive?" His boyish features and light green orbs cause my eyes to linger more than they should. He's handsome, I'd give him that. Nice cut jaw, slicked back dirty blonde hair and lips so pink, they look tempting to taste. I bit my bottom lip, his eyes wavering from my lips to the low v-cut of my dress. I look at his name tag. "How old are you, Vince?" Without missing a beat, he answers eagerly. "Nineteen." I sigh, already uninterested. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach" my tone is as dull as I'm sure my expression is. His smile falters as he turns around to get my drink. I'm sure he has no idea what just happened but it doesn't matter. He forgot to ID me, which is a win in my book.

Boys my age bore me. I avoid them like the plague. Their lack of maturity and experience annoys the hell out of me, no matter how hot they can be. _Eh, sorry Vince_. I learned my lesson back in high school. Long story short, I lost my virginity to a douche bag who only cared about being at the top of the social ladder. After I caught him cheating on me, I was finally honest about losing my virginity and I guess that ruined his popularity. After so, he decided to expose my nude photos to the whole student body. It wasn't my fault he had a small dick and lasted roughly six minutes, he just wasn't meant for sex. It took a long time for my mother to make sure those photos were not still out there on the internet. That incident caused a drift in our relationship. But at least then I learned to never trust a boy again and also to be wary of coping mechanisms. My mother told me that men on the other hand won't ever act that way, no matter what. They're always mature and level headed. Liam could never be that, he was a selfish prick.

I shuddered and rolled my eyes at the thought of my ex, the past is in the past. I have to let it go. I sigh as I look around the infamous _Le Petyt_ restaurant that my mother has been raving about for weeks. I can understand why she's so fond of it, it's beautiful and sophisticated. The restaurant is adorned in nothing but fascinating woodwork, eccentric decor, dark dimmed lighting and eye catching art pieces that make it feel like you're in an art gallery. The tables are all spaced out evenly, giving more than enough space for people to walk by but be unable to hear your conversation while doing so. The music is perceptible but not too overwhelming. I must say the place has a very distinctive yet vintage vibe.

Vince returns with my fruity cocktail, I take a big sip and as soon as I look up, my heart almost bursts in my chest. _Fuck fuckity fuck fuck_. My eyes instantly meet the gorgeous unwavering blue ones of Troy Bolton and just like that, my brain's transported back to the night of my mother's wedding. Warmth spreads through my veins as I think about all the things he made me feel. Things my body had never experienced before. The way he made love to me was something different, it was nothing like my first time. His years of experience made him a wonderful lover. He gave and gave till my body felt like it couldn't take anymore. Just thinking back at our night in his penthouse, his head between my thighs, makes me cross my legs a little tighter.

I replay the voicemail my mother left on my phone earlier today in my head, _Let's have dinner! It'll just be us_ she said, _you, me and Bart_. No mention of Troy whatsoever. If I had known he would be coming, I would have never came. Shit, now I'm kind of nervous. I'm never one to shy away from confrontation but this whole situation has me feeling different. I mean who the hell has sex with their stepbrother as soon as vows are said? I do. I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed or proud, because my stepbrother is utterly delicious. My original plan to avoid him for as long as I possibly could is obviously out the window.

I shamelessly ogle him as he makes his way toward our table. He stands tall at six feet. His stance is so broadening, it attracts the attention of most of the women here. Even as he turns heads, his eyes never leave me. I could feel his hot gaze caressing my body. I feel so bare when I'm in his presence, it's crazy because I've never acted this way toward anyone. I can't help but feel the stupid flutters in my stomach. Even more tingles in between my thighs.

Troy Bolton is gorgeous. He's carved like a Greek god. With a chiseled face and silky light brown hair and beautiful bright azure eyes. He has a face I'm sure no one would be able to forget. A perfect straight nose, rosy thin lips and a 5 o'clock shadow that adorns his cheeks and chin in the sexiest way possible. It's so hard for me to think straight when I'm around him when I know that under those tailored suits, there's a hard rock sexy body that deserves to be licked every single day. He's a real man, not a little boy. He's hung like a horse and knows how to please, unlike all the little boys pining after me.

I feel my cheeks and my chest start to heat up. In the blink of an eye, he's next to me. "Good evening, Gabriella" his voice is low and steady. The sound of my name coming out of his lips makes me wanna shove my tongue down his throat. _Stop it, Gabs. _He pulls the chair next to me and sits, holding my eyes with his. "What's got you so flustered, beautiful?" Oh he's such an asshole. Why ask when you know the answer? I roll my eyes, pretending to be unaffected by the intoxicating scent of his cologne. I look away as I swirl my cocktail in it's glass, trying to stop myself from gawking at him. "Oh nothing, it's just a little hot in here."

He chuckles, calling my bluff. "Oh yeah, definitely. With what you're wearing, I would be hot too" he glances at my black mini dress and rolls his eyes, his sarcasm annoying the hell out of me. Ignoring my dearest step brother, I pick up my glass and chug it all down. "Vince, another please" I call out to him a couple tables down. Troy takes the glass from my grasp and sets it down on his side of the table. I look up at him, confused. "You're nineteen, Gabs. What the hell are you thinking? I don't even know why that jackass gave you alcohol to begin with. But that's it for you for tonight."

Un_fucking_beliable. "You are joking right?" But his somber facial expression and stormy eyes tell me otherwise. "You are not my father, Troy. I would really appreciate it if you minded your goddamn business" I stare at him, reaching out for my glass. I catch a glance of his intense glare, his jaw clenching. Fuck, he's so sexy. Troy grabs my wrist before I can fully grab the stem and once again pulls the glass away from me, "I said no."

Obviously, I wasn't going to make a scene in this five star restaurant because I'm a lady and all plus my mom might disown me if I did. With a tight smile, in the most threatening yet quiet voice I could manage, I give him a little piece of my mind. "You know what? Fuck you. I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are not gonna sit here and treat me like a fucking child. I'm not yours to control so cut the shit." I hate that he's so much taller than me because even sitting down, I still have to look up at him. We stare at each other for what feels like hours. Brown sparring with blue, he understands me though and knows that he'll never win so he surrenders. "Gabby, I'm just trying to look out for you. Lisa and my dad are gonna walk in here any minute and I don't want them to see you all riled up and acting out. Come on, I know how your mother gets."

See what I mean, even after all my attitude, he never once snaps back at me. Ugh, how could I not want this man? His eyes search mine, trying to find an understanding compromise. I can tell his intention wasn't to upset me. I nod and nudge him playfully, I can get over it because he's just so cute and right all the damn time. My mother's whole life is based on nothing more than appearances and how the world sees her. Growing up, she made my life hell, trying to shape me into the perfect daughter hence why we are now trying to mend our relationship. Troy only knows this because the night we spent together, I laid in his bed mindlessly babbling, I talk a lot when I'm drunk. I might not remember everything I said but I have a feeling Troy definitely does.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me, Gabriella." Of course, he just can't cut me some slack today. I bite my lower lip, thinking about my options. Should I just lie or just tell the truth? Knowing Troy, he'd probably see through all my bullshit. I decided on the latter. "Troy, you're the second guy that I've ever been with. That night meant a lot to me. My first time was such a horrible experience so this was kind of like a redo. Even though that night is a little fuzzy, I remember a lot of things. All those things that happened between us aren't things that I can just forget about. But now I feel like we've got so much tension going on that I don't even know how to-" my words are cut off unexpectedly. Troy's warm lips crash into mine. I gasp into his mouth and his tongue takes charge, dueling with my own. His taste is sweet and addicting. I feel his heavy hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I kiss him back more greedily, like a madwoman. I just can't get enough. His free hand lingers on my exposed thigh, rubbing and squeezing. I pull his bottom lip with my teeth which causes him groan. His groan runs right through me, causing my nipples to harden against the satin fabric of my dress.

This kiss took my breath away. When we pull away and my eyelids flutter open, all I see is blue. His eyes put me under a spell. Whatever this man wants, I would be willing to give. I could never tell him no. I just don't have that kind of willpower. He's too tempting for his own good. My lips are tingling and swollen. He's peering down at me through hooded eyelids, giving me a erotic look that makes my knees go weak. "I want you so much, Gabriella, you don't even fucking know" his husky tone ignites a fire in me. I can't speak. I don't even remember what words are. "I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you."

I have no idea how to explain to him how affected I am by him so instead of talking, I rather show him. I put my hand over his and drag it underneath the table. I run his rough hand up my thigh to my center. I slip my thong to the side and guide his fingers into me. My eyes never leaving his. Two digits slide in with no resistance, it takes everything in me not to moan. I pull them out, "That's how wet I get every time I think of you." I swear I hear him growl, then he slips his fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean. "I need to be inside you tonight. Come home with me please."

As soon as I open my mouth, my mother's voice cuts between us. "Hey you guys, sorry we're super late. Getting here was such a hassle" I jump so fast, my chair practically squeaks as I struggle to put as much space between Troy and myself as I possibly can. My mother and Bart cluelessly take their seats in front of us and I'm hoping I don't look too disheveled from their side of the table. "The city traffic was awful" Bart chimes in, an apologetic smile lingering on his face.

Dinner goes as it always does. Troy and I are mostly silent throughout it while our parents just go on and on about their upcoming trip to the Bahamas. They had to push back their honeymoon because Bart had some business to attend to. Tomorrow they finally ship out and I couldn't be more excited. But the more I think about it, the more lingering desires keep resurfacing. 'm going to be all alone in Bart's big mansion, the mansion that Troy has his own key to. No interruptions, nothing to stop us from making a big mistake. Oh shit, I'm completely fucked.

* * *

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or punctuation errors. I tried to my best to double check it like five times lol tell me what you guys think xo


End file.
